Bakura's Prison Hall
by animeidiot123
Summary: Bakura...at...school...*snicker* R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Oil+Water=Yamis+School  
  
Disclaimer: uh the world is stupid, nobody believes I REALLY own YGO.... No, Kazuki Takahashi does.  
  
I'm so happy!!!! ((((( I get to boss lil kids around at a summer karate class! (Kinda like a day camp except it's two hours long. Anymore and the kiddies would be very tired.) Bossing kiddies around is fun!  
  
I got this idea from reading The Last Vampire (Christopher Pike) again.  
  
WARNINGS: Language and mature situations.There's a slight lime (not really sure.) and perverse humor.  
  
~Science~  
  
"Bakura! Harder!" Ah the voice of my boyfriend. Yes, *boy*friend. I love him dearly. I do realize that, yes, I *am* gay. But that doesn't bother me. I have gay pride!!! I am bored. This is Ryou's fault! It's not really my fault that his father found me fucking, or as Ryou said, making love, to Malik and he thought I was Ryou, is it? No, of *course* not! Anyway Ryou got 'grounded'. He decided I should be punished too. He doesn't trust me home alone anymore so I'm... dum-de-dum... being forced to go to school... Stop looking at me like that!!!! I'm not a wimpy Yami! I'm not that 'midget's' other! Anyway, I'm in Science. Technically, Science hasn't even started. Mr. Harold hasn't showed up yet. *Why* was I forced to come on time but the teacher doesn't have to? What the FUCK!?!?!?!?!? Do you realize that boredom sets in fast!? This room doesn't smell right! It smells like a fucking hole in the wall bar! Not that bars smell bad or anything, but I can't concentrate! This is making me think about sex! Do you know what I was doing last night? I was at the 'Railway' fucking Malik! I'm bored. and horny. "Hello." Oh, here's the teacher. He looks stoned. Mr. 'I'm as high as the sky' is walking around the room. He stops by me. "Write what's on the board." I look up and read,  
  
Friday/12/17/03 Observe and discuss the differences in minerals. Bell ringer: What is a diamond and granite on the Moh's hardness scale?  
  
Am I supposed to know this? Hope not. "Do I have to?" Mr. Harry, or was it Harold, scowled. "Yes!" "But I don't wanna!" Mr. Har- oh fuck it- glowered some more. Dammit. The puppy dog look failed. How does Ryou and the damn Pharaoh's hikari manage to pull it? Maybe I should try evil and psychotic. I'm so much better at that look. "Bakura! Pay attention!" How does the jackass already know my name? "What." Must not kill. killing-bad. "As I was saying, what is the answer to the bell ringer?" What bell ringer!? "What bell ringer?" Innocence, or faking innocence, is a virtue and a strength. "The bell ringer on the board!!!!!" .That I don't possess. This is getting stupid. I'm bored. "Why don't you read it to me; I didn't copy it down. What? Too lazy?" Yes you are Har-something or another. This class is quite easy. We have to look at different minerals. wow. Har- teacher will give us the answers at the end. Well this class is dull. I can only scrape at this granite thing with my finger nail so many times. This is dumb. Maybe I'll think of Malik. Yes that will get me in a good mood.  
  
(Flashback) "I'm bored." "Mmmm" "Bakura, I'm bored." "Uh-huh." "Bakura!" I glared at my Yami lover, "Shut up, Malik." "I'm horny." "WHAT!?!?!?" Five seconds ago you were bored, now your horny!?" "Can we have breakfast?" I snorted, "It's dinnertime." Lavender eyes looked at me hungrily. "How about dinner?" "Let's." Malik has a nice chest. I should know, I was caressing it when Ryou's father walked in. (end flashback)  
  
If only it had been his rod. No not the millennium rod. Speaking of the millennium rod, I would love to stick the bladed end up Harold's. /Yami./ Oh there's Ryou. I'd better be good. {Tomb robber.} Ooh I'm shaking. It's the big bad Pharaoh. [Bakura.] What does Malik want? [I'm horny again.] What. An. Idiot. [Still horny!] I'm going to respond.  
  
\ How did you manage to get horny! Were you reading dirty comics, again! You're in Math, bad boy!\  
  
[Don't talk in such a suggestive tone! You are making me hard.]  
  
\Dolt. You're getting yourself hard. Now shut up. Harin or something is calling me.\  
  
"Bakura just try and pay attention." This guy is 52 but his liver is quite old from alcoholism. Do you know what? I'm getting pissed. This is no longer amusing. Mr. Ha.never mind, leans closer to my face, "I don't like your attitude lad. Just what kind of grade do you want in my class." I smile at the alcoholic. "I wouldn't mind an A." This teacher leans closer. He is about a centimeter from my nose. Ever heard of personal space??? "Then I'd shape up and follow the rules of this classroom." He grins at me. I copy his grin, mine more sadistic though. "It isn't your classroom. It's the school's." Well that must have pissed him off.  
  
Why? Observe: "I've had it with you! Get out!!!!!" I'm called evil for a reason. "You know." I drawl. "You shouldn't yell; it's not doing your grandparent aged liver a favor." Stupid fool. Didn't understand my insult! He can't think of anything intelligent to say. Well, I guess I'll have to explain. "Look you mortal idiot." Now I lean in his face. "I don't have time for this, but it really pisses me off when a simpleton, as yourself, doesn't understand my insinuations. As I was saying, don't over exert your liver. It's dying from drink. You will follow your liver because I'm- never mind that last part." "I.I don't drink." He's going to respond and lie to me!? Yes he has a death wish and I shall fulfill it. Mwaha. I pick up my books as the bell rings. "And I don't give a damn about my grade!" I don't really. Now what class do I have next? American Studies. Damn.  
  
Well. we can see Bakura doesn't like school. Some other characters will show up too. Should I have Tea bashing? (sorry Tea fans.) Now the most important part of reading a story. reviewing the story! I was looking around ff.net and realized there are a lot of stories having the Yamis go to school. I did not copy anyone's idea!!!! My friends and I came up with this idea in November. Don't you dare flame me. Flaming is not only immature but also downright stupid! Only posers, like my cousin, flame people! If you don't like it, don't review. Simple as that. Well R&R!  
Ja'ne 


	2. American Studies

Disclaimer-I still don't own YGO  
  
Nothing happens in my life.  
  
Yami Bakura- Bakura Yami Yugi- Yami Yami Malik- Malik Malik(hikari)- Nam  
  
/Ryou/ \Bakura\ {Yami} [Malik]  
  
American Studies  
  
I poke my head in the doorway. Hey! It's one of the 'shrimp's' friends! Tea, I think. She's the only one I really remember. She's annoying. I mean who can listen to her stupid friendship rants? Ahh. The art of ignoring. I'm a master of this. I find a seat and sit down. Who can sit in these seats? They are worse than the Romans stone benches. What if you're too fat to sit in it? 'Oh teacher! My ass won't fit in this chair!' Should you say that? I wonder what, I look at my schedule, Mr. Swanson would say. "Mr. Swanson may I talk to you in private?" He looks up startled. "I'm not gay." I smiled, "Why would I care if you were. I have a boyfriend." Swanson's jaw drops. "WHAT!" He didn't expect that answer. "I.uh." I pretend to be embarrassed. "I can't fit in the chairs." I know very well I could fit into the chair. A fat girl could fit into one of them. "I well." He doesn't know what to say. "May I sit in your chair? I need to be comfortable to learn well." Learn my ass. He couldn't refuse. This is a learning environment, as Ryou would say. So I got to sit in Mr. Swanson's spinny chair. Too bad I can't spin in it. My ego doesn't need to be deflated anymore. That purple Teletubby is scary! I shudder at the thought. I mean did you ever look at it! No one can have such a cute face! Oh yes back to the point of the class.  
  
Daydreaming about Malik while the teacher drones on and on about government. My daydreams are put on hold when Mr. Swanson says to draw a diagram of US government. We can use the book. I flip a couple pages in the thick book. 'George Washington was the first president of the United States of America.' President. What's that? There was the picture of the government Mr. Swanson was talking about. Executive. Judicial. Legislative. Under Executive says president! What the fuck is wrong with that country! I would have to kill 536 people to rule it! What happened to the kings and pharaohs? Murder one guy and the kid and you rule Egypt. The Egyptian Government was easy to grasp. Three layers, bottom: slaves and peasants (me), merchants (Malik), Pharaoh (midget's Yami). Why can't this government be that easy? I might actually do something! Well, no I wouldn't. But that's not the point!!! We are forced to watch this stupid movie. So boring. must stay awake. not working.  
  
"BAKURA YAMI!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Mr. Swanson was standing by me. "I do not permit students to sleep during my movies!" "Then don't make them so boring!!!!" Damn bastard! He decides to give the class a surprise quiz to see if we were paying attention. He calls it a pop quiz. Fuck this shit!  
  
1) Who was the first president of the US?  
  
Hey! I know this one! George Washington!  
  
2) How many people are in the senate?  
  
Who cares.  
  
3) How long do judges in the Supreme Court work in office?  
  
I don't remember caring.  
  
4) How many people were in the original Senate?  
  
Uh. ask about Egypt than I'd know.  
  
5) Explain the 3/5 act.  
  
Three out of five like music.  
  
Well that was a 'fun' quiz. We got to correct it ourselves. Oh joy. Here are the answers.  
  
1)George Washington  
  
2) 100  
  
3) Lifetime  
  
4) 26  
  
5) Three out of five slaves could be counted as part of a state's population. Can't Mr. Swanson wait a minute before collecting the papers???? I didn't have enough time to change all my wrong answers! I saw Tea's paper. She got an A!!!!!! I deserve an A! This is unfair! I'm going to sue Domino High!!!!! Ah well. When this hellhole ends, I'm going to celebrate with Malik and Nam. Threesomes can be good things. Maybe I'll make it a foursome with Ryou.  
  
/ I'm not going to have a foursome! Making love is supposed to be intimate. Why don't you stop acting like a pervert? Maybe you would have passed that quiz! /  
  
[Foursome? Yum! ( I'll be waiting.]  
  
Well looks like the Pharaoh is going to leave me alone for a while.  
  
{I order you to pay attention.}  
  
Spoke to soon. Pay attention? Yeah fucking right! Hell will freeze first. Besides class is almost over. Mr. Swanson is allowing all the kids to talk. I guess I don't have to pay attention after all. What a pity.  
  
\Malik, I'm bored. Talk. \  
  
[About????]  
  
\I don't know! \  
  
[Uh. The bell is going to ring in five sec.four, three, two.]  
  
RIIIIIIING!!!  
  
"Yaaaah!" That scream came from me. I can feel my face burn as everyone looks at me. "Dammit." Why did that have to happen!? Gym had better not be this embarrassing!  
  
Instead of only bashing Tea, Bakura is going to dish everyone. R&R!!! I'm sick of asking for a certain amount of reviews.please review.^_._^ 


End file.
